


Too Soon

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Based on little comic i saw over Tumblr, M/M, This was very sad, just plain sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If i go, i can only hope that i’ll make it to the other side."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon

Blinding white overcomes him as he felt lighter and lighter. He doesn’t know where he is but doesn’t feel afraid of that fact; he starts floating, moving around space until slowly becomes aware of his body.

His numb limb comes to life one by one and he stands straight when his foot touches the ground. A soft breeze plays with his hair and he doesn’t understand where it’s coming from but he’s grateful.

His feet moves on his owns and the whiteness that surrounded him slowly changes into warm, clear and beautiful colors; his eyes go wide and his lips form an “o” shape when he recognize the silhouette that’s sitting on a bench not far away.

“Mom?” his voice is soft and sweet, loving.

“Eren?” the said woman who was smiling at something he cannot see, turns her head and her face fills with surprise; she must be wrong, her eyes must be playing games. “Eren! What are you doing here?” a concerned tone was all he needed to finally understand where he was and why.

“Mom, I’m home” a tiny smile reaches his lips and Carla runs to greet him; she hugs her boy with love and care while hot tears starts to fall from her eyes.

“What are you doing here?” she repeats “You shouldn’t be here, it’s too early Eren. Too soon” she breaks apart few seconds to be sure her son is there with her and hugs him again ever more tight.

“I’m back” he whispers into his mother embraces and hugs her back. Now, he knows; he truly knows why he’s there and he smiles because he understand his time has end but he does not feel angry, he feels at peace because he has finally found her again and they can be there- whatever that place was- and simply continue together.  
Carla cares his hair and smiles at him with still traces of tears in her eyes.

“Shall we go?” at her saying he only smiles back and kissing her forehead, they start walking away.

His eyes were closing slowly, he felt so tired he doubt he could keep them open for long.

“Eren… Eren” a voice is calling for him, he recognizes that voice but he doesn’t have the strength to move anymore. He knows he is losing his conscience and fast. “ Eren, please. Please baby stay with me” something is happening around him but he can care less now. “Eren” water drops comes from somewhere and his face gets wet, he tries to blink the wetness away but only manages to get more and more sleepy, he wants to fall sleep. “Eren, I love you” someone whisper at his ear and he finds enough strength to smile; he loves him too, even when he can’t see him anymore, he still feels him so close.

“Love you, Levi” he thinks he answers to the man that is now clinging to his body.

The man who’s crying his heart out because his gone; his heart has stop long ago and his chest is no longer moving. He is gone, his beloved Eren is gone and he screams at the sky not caring that there were still titans coming their way.

Erwin and Hanji turn at the hurt and broken sound they hear; their hearts torn into pieces and they move toward the couple. Titans were easy exterminated but that was non-important, all they could see was their friend on his knees, hugging the cold body of his love one.

“He’s not breathing” Levi says with a sore throat and leans to Eren’s body, he could still see that young boy who took his breath away and made feel so much. Leaving their foreheads together, he closes his eyes and quietly murmurs on last loving words sealing their unspoken promise with a bloody kiss.

Because that was all it was now, bloody lips and nasty feelings, his world didn’t spin anymore. With blood on his lips, Eren’s blood, Levi carries him and slowly starts to walk away.


End file.
